


Her fight and fury is fiery, oh but she loves like sleep to the freezing

by Merlahanceval



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, fleeting comfort, kind of one sided in a sense that harry doesn't give much effort in here, merlin's being his patient self, overly patient merlin here, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlahanceval/pseuds/Merlahanceval
Summary: In a decade they’re together, Merlin’s used to it. He handles it.Doesn’t make it hurt any less.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Her fight and fury is fiery, oh but she loves like sleep to the freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's song, "Cherry wine". Other lines from the song are also included.

In a decade they’re together, he’s used to it. He handles it. Doesn’t make it hurt any less.

After every mission that gets awry, they’ll end up fighting. Harry won’t go home and he’ll drink himself wasted, starts a fight, deliberately breaks equipment every time things don’t go his way, fucks someone else outside of a mission…Merlin’s used to it alright. 

Even if a mission goes well, he’d still have tendencies like this for some reason. Like tonight, Harry didn’t report. The glasses are broken, if the darkness and silence on the other side of the line is any indication. Merlin already knows what will happen next. He still hopes he doesn’t. 

Heaviness settles on his heart, One of this days, it’ll kill him. But until it doesn’t, he’ll wait for Harry. His own anger tries to poke its ugly head again, but it can’t--It came out once, and he vowed it wouldn’t happen again. He’s always been the voice of reason, and it’ll stay that way.

If and when Harry comes home, what ever he does and whoever’s cologne he’d smell like, he’ll always fall on Merlin’s open arms. He’ll always be welcomed in Merlin’s warmth. 

The touch of Harry’s skin, his hair, and his breathing…It’s divine. It’s dangerous how he can just stay right there and drown in Harry’s embrace, even though its brings the fleeting comfort of a “finally” rather than an embrace with a promise of “Always”. 

Merlin knows its a twisted thought, but he likes it the more when he thirsts for more. 

Every time, They’d fall on the dance like this: Harry apologises and checks on him and tells him he doesn’t know how he’s this patient and Merlin will tell him he doesn’t need to and he’s alright and that he just love him that’s how. 

Because its true.

He loves this one hell of diabolical mess of a man and god knows he’ll give everything for him to come home…for Harry to stay. 

Rubbing his stinging eyes, he turns off his monitor, and stands. Reports to Arthur and covers for Galahad. He bids the agents goodbye on his way out and he heads home.

“Harry… Love…” he calls out like he always does, as he hangs his coat. Maybe he gets an answer this time.

He doesn’t.

He pours himself a drink. He’ll go to bed alone tonight. He’ll to sleep alone again tonight. He’ll take care of Harry in the morning, He’ll clock in and go to work like it’s nothing. 

He’ll come around like always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of my beloved spy boys and I write them like this...I promise to write not so painful ones in the future. For now, suffer with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
